Feliz aniversario
by thought sparkle
Summary: Clancy Jarvis esta atrapado en las llamas y tiene su ultimo pero mas valioso recuerdo mientras ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos


**Hola corazones estoy de vuelta con un nuevo oneshot esta vez es de Resident evil 7, me centre en la historia del pobre Clancy Jarvis y pensé que seria bueno que el hubiese tenido una motivación para querer regresar a casa, lastima que todos sabemos como acaba, pero claro no podemos negar su perseverancia que lo ayudo a atravesar toda esa locura hasta su muerte así que ese hombre merece al menos un oneshot, en fin eso es todo espero que disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

El cuerpo de Clancy era alcanzado por las mortales llamas, en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez la palabra maldición, el dolor se hacía insoportable en medio de su desesperación al saber que se enfrentaba a una muerte inminente Clancy pudo ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos y entre una de esas imágenes apareció el rostro de su esposa y de la última vez que la vio

 ** _1 semana antes_**

-Cariño no puedo creer que te vayas por una semana y me dejes sola

-Tengo que hacerlo, Andre me dijo que querían hacer unos arreglos antes de comenzar a trabajar, además tengo que ir alguien tiene que pagar las cuentas

Clancy empacaba unas cuantas cosas dentro de una maleta que se encontraba sobre la cama de su habitación su esposa estaba sentada justo al lado viéndolo acomodar su ropa con una notoria cara de desagrado

-Vamos no te enojes no es tan malo- le dijo su esposa intentando subirle el animo

-¿No es tan malo?...Se supone que debí ser director de cine, no un simple camarógrafo de una estúpida serie de fantasmas, tenía planeado hacer cosas brillantes y termine como un fracasado…ni siquiera me agradan los fantasmas - Clancy se quejaba mientras metía de mala gana algunas pertenencias en su maleta

-Clancy, no seas tan duro contigo, además esta podría ser la oportunidad de tu vida, quizás te sirva de algo

-Por favor Dana, tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, lo he intentado tantas veces y nada funciona la competencia es mucha y al parecer la crítica últimamente es muy exigente- decía Clancy mientras caminaba ida y vuelta desde su cómoda hasta su maleta

Dana se levantó y se puso en medio de él y su maleta con los brazos cruzados, ella sabía que el nivel de motivación y ánimos de su esposo estaba por el suelo además de su dignidad profesional, Clancy se detuvo justo frente a ella y con toda la sinceridad le dijo

-No quiero hacer esto

Su esposa soltó un ligero suspiro con un pequeño aire de comprensión, se acercó más a él, lo tomo por el rostro y lo miro fijamente

-Tranquilo cariño, sé que esto apesta, pero es necesario, ve esto como una experiencia más pero no dejes de trabajar en tus sueños, nunca es demasiado tarde para lograrlo, es un trabajo de mierda lo sé pero piensa en que no será para siempre

-Suena muy fácil decirlo así…Debes de pensar que soy un fracaso- dijo el camarógrafo con pesar

-No, no lo pienso, pero si hablamos de fracaso y si fuese por cumplir sueños créeme Clancy, yo sería una diseñadora de modas famosa y no la maquillista de unos actores de segunda, pero sé que tengo que seguir trabajando para alcanzar lo que quiero

-No lo vas a lograr viviendo con alguien como yo – se quejó Clancy

-No me hace falta vivir con alguien más cariño, yo decidí estar contigo porque te amo y estoy muy bien teniéndote a mi lado- aclaro amorosamente a su esposo

Clancy sonrió y le dio un tierno beso a Dana, ella lo correspondió y luego se separó de él cambiando su expresión a sorpresa y emoción como si hubiese recordado algo

-Además ¿recuerdas que día es el sábado siguiente?

-No, no lo sé- negó con picardía

-¡Clancy!- Dana le dio un golpecito en el hombro al camarógrafo

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo cariño, espero llegar a tiempo para compartir en nuestro aniversario

-No puedes faltar a nuestra cena de aniversario te lo prohíbo, preparare algo muy especial para los dos – Dana sonrio con un aire de complicidad

-Uy eso suena excelente ya quiero probarlo, prometo estar temprano

Ella sonrió y lo miro fijamente, rodeo el rostro de el con sus manos y acaricio sus mejillas suavemente con sus pulgares

-Sabes que te amo- Dana pronuncio esas palabras dulcemente

-y yo a ti cariño

-Muy bien, ahora no te distraeré más tienes que seguir empacando o se te hará tarde, no quiero que te vaya mal en tu primer día de trabajo-Dana se apartó para que su esposo pudiera continuar con su tarea

-Muy bien igual ya estaba terminando

-Te voy a extrañar tanto, pero prometo que cuando regreses la pasaremos muy bien y me contaras como te fue, mientras tanto no dejes de luchar

-Así será- afirmo Clancy con seguridad

Clancy por fin término de preparar todo para su viaje salió del departamento acompañado por su esposa, detuvo un taxi y subió a éste no sin antes despedirse de ella con un beso y un fuerte abrazo. Dana agito su mano despidiéndose de él mientras observaba como el taxi se alejaba cada vez más, cuando ya no pudo divisarlo a lo lejos entro nuevamente a su departamento

 ** _De vuelta al presente_**

Las llamas seguían sobre Clancy el gritaba buscaba encontrar algo que lo sacara de ese lugar o al menos algo que detuviera el dolor, después haber atravesado por todo eso de haber luchado tanto parecía increíble que fuese a terminaría así. Clancy comenzó a sucumbir por el intenso dolor de las quemaduras graves que estaban comenzando a invadir su cuerpo, él sabía que era su final y que no volvería, aunque pensar en regresar con su esposa le motivaba en encontrar una forma de salir de ahí ya se había cansado de luchar, lo más justo para ahora era descansar "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento", repetía en su mente una y otra vez mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento lentamente. Era una pena acabar asi mas tomando en cuenta cual sería el día siguiente al 02 de Junio de 2017 el día en que Clancy Jarvis se cansó de luchar

En la noche del día siguiente en el departamento de la pareja Jarvis, Dana estaba sentada con la mesa puesta y arreglada meticulosamente, algunas rosas velas y una botella de vino reposaban sobre esta, ella se preocupó por lucir hermosa y llevar el vestido verde esmeralda que su esposo le encantaba verle, miro su reloj de mano era muy tarde, luego miro hacia la puerta manteniendo la esperanza de que Clancy entrara en cualquier momento como de costumbre y avisara de que estaba al fin en casa. Dana tomo su celular y marco el número del camarógrafo pero nadie respondía, ya había pasado la mitad de la semana y no se había podido comunicar con él era extraño incluso Clancy le proporciono el número de celular de Andre en caso de emergencia pero ni siquiera el respondía. Cada vez que marcaba agarraba la contestadora no sabía ya cuántos mensajes expresando su preocupación le habría dejado a su esposo en el buzón, la contestadora cayo nuevamente y Dana decidió enviar el último mensaje antes de dejar todo y retirarse a su cuarto

 **Por favor deje su mensaje después de escuchar el tono**

 _"Hola cariño soy yo de nuevo estoy realmente preocupada por ti, no he recibido llamadas tuyas, no sé cómo estas o donde estas, solo quiero saber si te encuentras bien… y supongo que dejaremos la cena del aniversario para otro día no importa, por ahora lo único que me importa es que vuelvas a casa pronto…quiero que sepas que te extraño demasiado…por favor devuelve la llamada al escuchar este mensaje…Te amo"_

Dana colgó la llamada y dio un gran suspiro apretó su celular con fuerza, su pecho estaba sintiendo la presión que generaba el temor y la preocupación que la invadían por no saber nada de Clancy. Volvió a ver su reloj de muñeca y a juzgar por lo tarde que era se hizo a la idea de que ya su esposo no llegaría, se levantó de la mesa y con cierta nostalgia apago las velas retirándose a su cuarto quitándose las sandalias y dejándose caer sobre su cama mirando al techo, cerró los ojos y antes de que el sueño la dominara dijo en medio de la soledad

-Buenas noches Clancy

* * *

 **Muchisimas gracias por tomar su tiempo para leer espero les haya gustado, saludos :D**


End file.
